Out Of The Ashes
by Wildcat Warrior
Summary: This story here, was based on something my family and I went through with a house fire on the 14th on this month. Just the one bedroom, mine, was destroyed, but we all got out safely. Anyway, Sheldon and Amy go through the same thing, and it takes the help of everyone involved to get back on their feet. Happy reading guys.


**Out Of The Ashes**

 **Chapter One**

 **Our First House**

Sheldon and Amy have been married for two years now, and are expecting their first baby. They both decided that the apartment just wasn't where they wanted to raise children at so, Sheldon went house hunting while Amy was at work one afternoon, and he found a three bedroom, two bathroom, ranch style house in the suburbs of Pasadena, only three miles from the University. Leonard and Penny were sad to see them go from the apartment building, but knew it was time for them to have room to grow as a family. Howard and Bernadette are busy with Halley, plus another little girl they named Rachel, and Leonard and Penny, are busy with a little boy whom they've named Brandon. Raj and Emily had a good run with their marriage for about eight years and now they're divorced, but after a long and painful debate in court, Raj earned custody of their Daughter, Melanie. When Amy finally gets one Saturday off of work, she and Sheldon are moving everything into their new house, and of course, her being pregnant, no one was gonna let her move anything heavy.

"Hey honey, I forgot to mention. I have a surprise for you." Sheldon tells her while she's finishing up packing the rest of her clothes and labeling everything, indicating which box goes where in the house.

"What's up babe? I'm almost done here." Amy replies.

"Close your eyes. Trust me, I won't let you run into the walls or anything. Your surprise is in the living room. Penny has it." Sheldon says, and at first, Amy's a little skeptical but gives in. He leads her into the living room, and she hears Penny say, "Here ya go Ames. You'll love this little surprise." Penny has her to hold her hands out in front of her, and she places a little Siamese kitten in her hands.

"Oh! You got me a little kitty. What's his name?" Amy asks.

"Anything you want his name to be. He's all yours baby girl." Sheldon tells her. The kitten keeps trying to be too brave and jump out of her hands, when he's not big enough to do it yet.

"You're getting awfully brave aren't ya? Who are you anyway boy? William The Conqueror? That's it! Your name is William The Conqueror. For short, I'll call you Willie. Do you like that?" Amy says, as she keeps talking to him, saying one thing after another and he climbs up on her shoulder, under her hair and just meows.

"Match made in Heaven Penny. This was a great idea. Thank You for helping me pick him out at the rescue shelter." Sheldon tells her, while hugging her. Amy takes him into the bedroom to finish getting everything ready and then she comes back out and says, "I need some things for Willie. I need a kitty carrier, a litter box, kitty litter, food, and a feeder for him. Where are all of these things?" Sheldon tells her to hang on for a second, and he goes into the kitchen and pulls out a litter box from under the sink, and it has everything in it that they'll need for Willie. There's even kitty toys and a soft blanket for him.

"That works. Thanks." Amy tells them both. Penny goes to help her with everything, and while Penny's taking over for her with the boxes, Amy gets Willie's carrier all sat up for him, and she lays the blanket down in there for him so he can be comfortable, then she puts his toys in there for him as well. He just looks at her like "You expect me to get in that thing?"

"I don't think he's impressed." Penny says.

"Me either. Let me try something." Amy replies, and she sprays a little bit of her body spray on his blanket. He already seemed to take to her pretty well so she's thinking that since he knows her smell, that should help. To her amazement, it works and he just curls up in his carrier and goes to sleep.

That evening, everyone is helping unpack and get things where they go, when Amy asks what everyone wants for supper. It takes a couple of minutes of debating like usual, but they all decided on spaghetti. Sheldon and Leonard are working on getting supper fixed while Brandon is chasing Willie around.

"Ki ki, come here ki ki." Brandon says, who can't really say kitty yet. Melanie is six, and trying to get Brandon to leave him alone.

"Guys, play nice with the kitty. He'll come to you if you play nicely with him." Leonard tells them.

"I'm trying to get him to do that Uncle Leonard. He's not listening. Brandon, no. Don't do that." Melanie replies, and she has to jump up and go get him out of the corner where he's trapped Willie at, and now he's trying to hiss at him. Brandon is only two years old, and tries to take on anything.

"Brandon Kyle! Leave the kitty alone. You're gonna get scratched. Go help Mommy in the bedroom." Leonard scolds, and that only makes Brandon pucker up a little bit, but Melanie picks him up and takes him into Sheldon and Amy's room where Amy and Penny are unpacking some boxes in there and in the bathroom. Leonard just scratches his head and says, "I hate having to get after him like that. He just won't listen at all. I mean, I love the boy to death, I really do." He gets back to helping Sheldon with supper, and then they all hear from the bedroom, Penny's voice floating out into the living room, "You all won't believe this. This little fart finally kicked for Aunt Penny!"

"She's been kicking all day long. I just wish she'd stop soon. Did Brandon do much of that?" Amy asks.

"He'd only kick like that to remind me to eat something. Not that, it was his job to remind me. But you know me, I hardly ever eat anything so, I needed that reminder. Come on, let's take a break in here for now and see if the guys have supper done yet. Could be that she's hungry and telling you it's time to eat." Penny replies, and Amy stands up off the bed, stretches, and says, "Ya know? That does sound like a good idea." Everyone does what they can around the house for Sheldon and Amy for the evening, and they just gather round in the living room, watching the kids enjoy their meal and play at the same time, then Willie gets in on it too, and Amy has to fix him a small tiny plate of spaghetti, that's just for him.

"This is great. It feels so right doesn't it? Us having a house finally." Amy says, and she reaches down to pet Willie.

"Yeah it does. I already love this house. I hope we never leave here. This is home, and I'm ready to raise Carter here, and possibly other kids after her." Sheldon replies. No one in that group knew that this was going to be the first and last night in that house for quite awhile.

 **Chapter Two**

 **Small Blessings**

Amy's just about to enter her seventh month, and while Leonard is working in the lab late one night, Sheldon and Amy had Penny and Brandon to stay at their place so Penny could have someone to talk with and play 500 Rummy if they wanted to. They've just gotten Brandon some supper, and Penny's helping Amy clean up the kitchen, while Sheldon works on some other equations.

"Do you two need any help? I need a break from this anyway." Sheldon asks from the living room.

"That'd be great. If you wanna dry these and put them up, you can do that. I have to get Brandon in the tub and into bed soon. I appreciate you guys having us over tonight. It sure beats the hell out of staying home with nothing to do while Leonard's working." Penny tells him.

"Oh no problem honey. You know that you and that baby are always welcome here. Brandon Kyle. Your Daddy may have told ya before to leave the kitty alone but Uncle Sheldon will smack your butt and not think twice about it. Am I understood young man?" Sheldon replies, then he gets onto Brandon for pulling Willie's tail and making him cry out. Brandon nods his head and says, "Sowwy." His words aren't real clear yet but they always know what he's saying.

"You young man, are going to bed now. Come on, let's get you a bath. You've been chaotic today and it's time for you to settle down." Penny says, and no sooner than she picks him up, he lays his head on her shoulder and says, "Sleepy Mama."

"Need any help? I need some practice." Amy offers.

"Um. Sure, why not? Come on little man." Penny replies, talking to the both of them and they go into the bathroom while Sheldon finishes with the kitchen and then feeds Willie for the night.

Around an hour later, Brandon's out like a light and Sheldon, Amy, and Penny, are in the living room, watching a movie and Amy keeps sniffing the air.

"What are you doing honey? More pregnancy smells?" Sheldon asks, and she just lightly shakes her head no.

"No, that's not it. Sheldon, something's burning somewhere. I smell something." Amy tells him.

"I'll go check it out." Penny says, and she takes off through the house. She gets to the bathroom, and black smoke is rolling out of Amy and Sheldon's bedroom. Thank God she and Brandon were staying in the guest room.

"Sheldon! Amy! Fire, everyone out! Amy, call the fire department! Get Brandon!" Penny screams, and Brandon is already standing in the doorway to the guest room, screaming his little head off. Sheldon jumps up and starts doing what he can to fight the fire until the fire department gets there, trying to save the rest of the house, and Amy calls for Brandon. Penny's outside, making sure the door's open to get some of the smoke out, and Amy finally hollers, "Brandon! Come here baby. Come to Aunt Amy. Now! Get out of there." She has to run back to the bedroom to get him and when she gets to the front door, she sort of tosses him to Penny, then tries to go back in for Willie.

"Get the hell out of here Amy! Now!" Sheldon scolds.

"I have to get Willie out. He's just a baby. Penny and Brandon are safe, I have to get him out of there." Amy tells him. Sheldon usually doesn't cuss, at least not the real harsh words but, he finds himself yelling to her, "I said get the fuck out of here! I don't need you in here. Move your ass, right now Amy Farrah!"

"Yes, my name is Amy Cooper. We have a house fire at 589 Oak Street. It started in mine and my husband's room, and he's still in the house. He's trying to fight it until you guys get here. Please hurry." Amy tells the dispatch, and Penny's trying to get Brandon to calm down, and about that time, Amy and Sheldon's neighbor, John Hankins, comes running across the yard.

"Amy! Everyone alright? Where's Sheldon? He's not, still in that damn house is he?" John asks.

"Yes, yes he is. He's trying to contain it until the fire department gets here." Penny tells him.

"You take him over to the house. The wife's up. She'll take care of you women and the baby while we wait. Go!" John says, and he lightly shoves Penny and Amy toward his house, two houses down, while he runs inside to help Sheldon.

"Sheldon! Where are ya son!?" John calls out. John is in his 50's and just the one month alone that they've lived in the house, he and his wife, Melissa, have just taken to Sheldon and Amy and think of them as their own kids.

"Back here! Get me a bucket under the sink." Sheldon hollers. They both go back and forth, with numerous buckets, pitchers, pots and pans, skillets, whatever they can find, and finally, they have it down enough to where the fire department can take over.

"God, where's Willie? Where's my baby? God get Willie out of there." Amy says over and over.

"Honey, if he's still in the house, he's most likely gone. I hate to say it but, he's probably gone." Melissa tells her. Amy just sits down at the table and bawls her eyes out.

"Amy, look." Penny says, and right there, coming through the dog door in the kitchen, is Willie, with smoke stained fur. He was originally, the color of a Siamese with the light tan, white, and a cream colored tail. By the time he got out of the house, he was almost solid black.

"Willie! Oh my baby. Mama's little man, come here sweetie. Oh my Willie Woo. It's okay." Amy says, and she's still crying when she picks him up. He was in the smoke long enough to where he now, is sneezing black stuff out of his nose and all over her arm.

"Give him here. I'll give him a bath and clean him up." Melissa offers, and Amy says, "Thanks. I'll get him." She gets up from the table, and while she's heading over to the sink, she's knocked back down to the chair.

"What's the matter? Is she okay?" Sheldon, who's as black as all get out, asks, coming through the kitchen door with John. They're both coughing their lungs up, and covered head to toe in soot and smoke. They were able to save the house, along with the fire department's help. Sheldon goes over to Amy and she whispers, "Something's wrong. This is so not the night for this to happen." Melissa checks over her situation and tells John, "You guys clean up a bit. I'll go get one of the EMT's for her."

"What do you mean? What's going on?" Penny asks.

"Again. Is she okay?" Sheldon asks.

"No honey. She's not. The trauma from the fire tonight, has thrown her into early labor. She's right around seven months she said the other day, so she might be okay. Hopefully, and I'm sure of it, Carter's okay too." Melissa replies, and she runs out the kitchen door up to the road to get an EMT.

At the hospital, Leonard is just showing up, who's just heard of everything, and he's asking all kinds of questions.

"Hey, hey, nurse person. What's going on with my family? Their house caught fire tonight, my sister - in - law went into early labor, my two year old son and wife were at their place for tonight, and he inhaled a lot of smoke. Answers please." Leonard tells them, after pounding on the counter to get them to answer.

"Sir. All we know is, your boy's fine. He just had to have a little oxygen, your wife's pretty rattled, and there's no word on Amy yet. Your brother is down the hall talking with one of the doctors. He'll be able to tell you more when he gets back." The receptionist explains. Leonard goes down the hall and joins Sheldon and the doctor and when Sheldon sees him, he grabs a hold of him.

"I'm so glad you're here. The fire marshall said it was an electrical fire. I had that place checked before we moved in Leonard. How could this have happened? It doesn't make any sense at all." Sheldon tells him.

"That's not important right now. I've talked with Howard and Bernadette, and Raj. Even Emily knows by now I'm sure. We've all collected some money and the Red Cross has been contacted. When Amy gets out of here, you guys go to a hotel or something for a few days. Or, if ya want, come to our place." Leonard says.

Later on that same morning, it's about 3:48, and the doctor's coming out to talk to Sheldon.

"Son, from what your wife told me, you guys had three small blessings tonight. Your nephew, along with the rest of you, got out alive. Your wife's kitty cat got out unharmed, and your baby's small, but alive as well. We couldn't stop Amy's labor, and no matter how hard we tried to get her to go C Section, she wouldn't. Carter's in the NICU, and your wife's in recovery. To me, I'd have to say God was working over time tonight and you all had three miracles." Doctor Thomas explains.

"That's for sure Doctor. Thank You for everything tonight." Sheldon replies, and she tells him, "My pleasure."

 **Chapter Three**

 **The Aftermath**

Three days after the fire, the insurance company has checked everything out, the American Red Cross has came in and helped them out quite a bit, and Bernadette and Penny, have collected some clothes for Amy and Sheldon. The money that the Red Cross gave them, Sheldon went out and bought a bunch of things for Carter. Amy's in the NICU with Carter, and they can't seem to get her to eat. Nothing they try is working, and Amy tells them to let her have her and she'll try.

"It won't work honey. She's not eating for us." The nurse tells her. Amy picks her up and says, "That wasn't gonna happen anyway. You ladies are not giving my Daughter fake milk. I got this. My body knows what to do." She starts trying to nurse her, and it works like a charm. Sheldon was just getting back from his trip to Wal - Mart, and he couldn't find Amy in her room, so he goes down to the NICU, and sees the most beautiful sight.

"I'll be damned. These nurses think they know everything. Give a child to their Mama, and the Mama knows how to take over and do things the right way." Sheldon says to himself and he knocks on the door. The nurse holds up her index finger and mouths, "Just a minute." She comes out in the hall to talk to him.

"I'm not sure what happened but Amy knew more than we did apparently. That's actually the first time that Carter's ate since she was born. They'll probably be at that for awhile." Nurse Jensen tells him.

"That's perfectly fine. You let her eat. May I go ahead and take these things to Amy's room?" Sheldon says.

"You sure can. Amy will most likely, get to go home later today. Carter will have to stay until she gains some more weight and gets medical clearance from the doctor. She still needs to be in the incubator for about another week. She was born almost a month and a half early. Statistically, she shouldn't be doing as good as she is." Nurse Jensen replies.

"Oh hell. She's a Cooper. She'll be just fine. I'll go along with it that she needs to be in the incubator for about another week, but trust me. She comes from a very strong blood line. She'll come out of this." Sheldon says, and then he goes up to Amy's room to put everything up for Carter.

"Carter, I hope you don't grow up to take offense to this honey but, your nick name is fire cracker. You know why? Because you were born the night our house caught fire, and on the fourth of July, imagine that. The doctor said we had three small blessings that night. One was, we all got out alive. The second was, you and Brandon were not harmed, and he only needed some oxygen. The third one is, our kitty cat, Willie. He made it out of there somehow, and the only thing he needed was a bath." Amy tells her, and by that time, she's fell asleep while nursing. Amy gets up and lays her back in the incubator, and makes sure she's good and asleep, then she makes her way back up to her room.

A few days later, Amy and Sheldon are dropping off some milk for Carter at the hospital, and they run into Mary.

"Honey, I'm so sorry about what happened? Do they know what caused it?" Mary asks, while hugging them.

"They said it was electrical. I listened to the people who checked the house out when they said everything was fine. I should have gotten a second opinion. I feel responsible." Sheldon tells her.

"This was no one's fault. You fought that thing, you and John together, when neither one of you are fire fighters. You two could have been killed by that smoke, just trying to save the house and as much stuff as you could." Mary says, and Amy takes his face in her hands and tells him, "Sheldon. If it wasn't for you and John baby, we wouldn't have a house to go back to. You know that until everything's fixed and cleaned, we can't take Carter there but, we do have a place to go until that happens. Let's go see our girl. She hasn't met her Grandma yet."

"So. Who called you Mom? I haven't had a chance yet to call and for that, I'm sorry." Sheldon says, trying to pull himself together.

"Bernadette did. Don't worry about not being able to call me. It's not important who called, the important thing is, I'm here. Amy honey, you look good considering what all you've been through. Now, I thought someone said you've got a kitten? Who has him?" Mary replies, as they reach the elevator.

"We weren't gonna be nuts enough to send him to Leonard and Penny's place because without us there, Brandon will terrorize him. That's their little two year old. So, right now, Rajesh has him. Rajesh's dog, Cinnamon, doesn't really care for him but Rajesh said last night all Willie had to do was slap Cinnamon on her nose but one time, and she left him alone." Amy says, with a slight smile, but still that's the first time she's really smiled since the fire. She would smile around Carter, but to everyone else, she just gave the most broken hearted look.

"Cat slaps me I'd leave him or her alone too. Like, okay buddy. You're the boss, sorry to bother you." Mary replies, and that one made Amy actually laugh. They get up to the NICU, where Amy gives the nurse in there the milk that she pumped for Carter, and the nurse asks if she'd like to bond with her for awhile, and go ahead and nurse her, and that they'll just put the milk in the fridge for later. Amy says she'll go ahead and nurse, but asks if Carter's Grandma could come in and see her. Mary tells her to go ahead and spend some time with her, and that she'll see her when she's done. Amy's been so busy with getting enough milk for Carter when she's not at the hospital to spend that time with her, plus running around trying to get a hold of the insurance people to pay for fixtures on their house, and then Sheldon's been trying to get a hold of a cleaning crew too. Amy's enjoying her time with Carter, and she falls asleep with Carter in her arms, and Mary sees that, and goes in to get her before something happens. She puts her in her arms and tells her, "Do you know just how much Meemaw loves you? I do ya know? We better get Daddy to do something with Mommy." Mary lays Carter back in the incubator, and she goes to tell Sheldon about Amy being asleep. He goes in there, and somehow, carries her out with ease. Mary holds the door for them and Sheldon whispers, "Mom. She's so much lighter these days. I don't think she's eating much since the fire and having Carter."

"That's part of the aftermath son. She's dealing with a lot right now. Let's just get her out to the car and get her home." Mary says. They walk out after Sheldon tells the nurse that Carter's back in the incubator, and another nurse put the extra milk in the fridge for her, and they take Amy on over to Penny and Leonard's. Mary makes sure that Sheldon goes first so he can lead the way since she's not been to see everyone since they all moved from the apartment building.

When Sheldon pulls into Leonard's drive way, Mary's behind him in her vehicle. Amy's still out cold and hasn't made one attempt to wake up, and Sheldon tells him, "She's really beat from everything and I guess her body just needed sleep, plain and simple. I can't carry her anymore. I carried her from Carter's NICU room. Could you help me please?"

"Sure thing buddy. Come on Miss Amy. Time to get you the sleep you need. Let's just get you in the house here. Sheldon, get the door, Mary, make yourself at home. I'll hug ya in a minute or two." Leonard replies, and he tries to talk to everyone at once. Mary gets her things from the trunk of her car, while Leonard gets Amy settled in the guest room, and instantly Sheldon tells him, "Better call Raj. Let him know we're over here. You know she'll want Willie wherever she is."

"Right. Penny will be back home here in awhile. She got called in today for an emergency, so she should be done soon. I'll go call Raj and have him to bring Willie over." Leonard says, just as Mary gets the last two bags from the trunk.

 **Chapter Four**

 **Rebuilding**

Raj has brought Amy's kitten back to her over at Leonard and Penny's house, and while everyone is still doing laundry and trying to get things saved from the fire, Amy gets woke up by Willie giving her kisses, and purring right in her ear.

"Hey! Oh hi baby. How are you? Mama missed her little man. Is Uncle Rajesh still here?" Amy says, after being startled. She picks him up, and goes into the living room where Sheldon is waiting with some good news.

"The hospital just called. They said that Carter is doing much better, and she has gained enough weight and she'll be able to come home in a couple of days." Sheldon tells her.

"Home? We have no home to go to yet. What's being done about our house? We certainly can't stay here full time." Amy replies.

"That's nonsense. You know darn good and well that you all, are more than welcome to stay here for as long as you need to. We don't put family out." Penny says, while pulling a string across the floor for Willie, then telling Brandon, "See honey? This is how we play with the kitty. We don't pull his tail, we don't rattle his ears, and we certainly don't pick him up by the extra skin on his back. That's why he doesn't like you. Here, you try with the string. Mama's gotta go get some lunch fixed."

"Mama, he likes me now. He really likes me." Brandon says in a full sentence, with no trouble at all.

"He's talking full sentences now? When did that happen?" Sheldon asks, while Leonard slips his shoes off and picks up some notes from work to look over.

"Not too long after the fire. Around the time that Amy got discharged from the hospital he came out of his room and asked when Aunt Amy was coming home. He said it plainly and without any problems. The doctor said he's eventually start talking full plain sentences, just give him time. Anything special the two of you want for lunch? Or you, Mary?" Leonard replies. They all decide on veggie pizza, to which Mary and Amy help Penny with making it, while the guys continue to look over Leonard's notes from Cal Tech.

Two days later, Amy's up and out of bed and dressed within ten minutes, with her keys in her hand and telling Sheldon to get a move on.

"I'm trying woman. I can't seem to get motivated today. This bed sleeps so well, it's hard to get up and go in the morning. Where are you going anyway?" Sheldon, who's half asleep says.

"Uh, honey. The hospital called two days ago when we got here and they said that Carter can come home today. Remember?" Amy replies, and that's all it took to get him out of bed.

"Oh that's right! Our girl's coming home today. Let's go get her." Sheldon cries out happily and when he gets to the bedroom door, Amy stops him and says, "Uh babe. I think you better put some pants on. Maybe get out of that night shirt."

"Yeah. That might help huh?" Sheldon replies, and while he gets dressed, Amy goes and asks Mary if she wants to ride along in going to get Carter from the hospital. She's more than thrilled to go with them, and then she gets a phone call from Howard.

"Oh hey you. What's up? Long time, no see." Mary tells him.

"Listen, I have a big surprise that I've been working on for Sheldon and Amy. The insurance people have finally showed up at their house, and I've been here since early this morning. I'm working on rebuilding what was destroyed in the fire. I've just about got the bathroom done. I finished in the bedroom about thirty minutes ago. Taking a break right now. Wanna bring them over in three hours and they can move back in?" Howard explains. With him being an engineer, he knows what he's doing with building things, so when the insurance people left the house, we went in there with his own cleaning crew and completely redone the house, just going through and touching up each room where the smoke has gotten on the walls, and then the bedroom and bathroom has been completely redone.

"That sounds great. Thank You so much for doing that for them. It means a lot. You're a good man Howard." Mary tells him.

"Well, Thanks. They have Carter now and need a good safe place to raise her at where they'll all feel safe. Not that Leonard and Penny's place isn't safe. This way here, they have their own place and that's what every family needs." Howard replies.

"I couldn't agree more son. Okay well, I'll have them over there in three hours. I gotta let them know though that they need to take Amy's car behind me, and that way, I can get back and forth to get my stuff from here. Thanks again." Mary says, and when she gets off of the phone with Howard, she turns back around and is face to face with Amy and Sheldon, who are ready to go get Carter at the hospital.

"Mom? What's up?" Sheldon asks.

"This day gets better and better, trust me. First, Carter's coming home, and then Howard called me and said he has a surprise for you all at the house, and we need to be over there in three hours. So, let's go get that girl home from the hospital." Mary says, being sure not to spoil the surprise.

That night, everyone's at the house just admiring Howard's work, and telling his crew how great a job they did on everything. Sheldon asks what he owes and Howard tells him that it's all been taken care of. Sheldon takes Carter all through the house, telling her what room is what, and all about the fire, and her being born early, and he even tells her about their kitty cat. Amy just stands over in the kitchen with Penny and Bernadette, drinking some wine so like many times before, and she makes sure that since she's breastfeeding, she drinks only the one glass. Willie is finally getting along with Brandon who's no longer being mean to him, and Melanie is telling her Dad that she's so happy to have everyone back at the house again.

"I know baby. It's been a long hard struggle, but this family always pulls together and gets things done. We take care of each other. I better get you ready pretty soon. You're going to your Mom's this weekend right?" Raj replies.

"I don't know. I really wanna stay here with you, and with the rest of the family. Can I stay here?" Melanie says.

"Sweetie, as much as we love having you around, your Momma loves you and she only gets to see on weekends. A Mother Daughter relationship is one of the best and strongest relationships there is. Same as a Father Son relationship. Do you understand? Bernadette explains to her.

"Yeah but, Aunt Bernie. There's nothing to do at Mom's. I stay in my room the whole time I'm there. I'd rather be with Dad. At least when I'm with him, he brings me around you all, and I have things to do, people to talk to, activities, and Uncle Sheldon works with me on equations and formulas. I love doing that. I love my Mom, but I just don't wanna go this weekend." Melanie replies. Raj calls Emily to let her know what Melanie said, and she's upset by it, but she tells him that she only cares about Melanie being happy, and she lets her stay. They all hear something coming from the bedroom, and Amy goes close to the door to listen.

"Guys, come here." Amy whispers to them. They all join her at the door, and they hear Sheldon singing to Carter.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away. You are Daddy's little princess. Do you know that Carter? You're so precious and Daddy's beyond blessed to have you and your Momma safe and sound. This is what life's all about. What? What was that? You want Daddy to sing again? Okay. You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away. I love you Carter." Sheldon sings, while talking to her. He makes sure that she's good and asleep, and he packs pillows around her to protect her on the bed, and then he goes back to the living room, where he finds everyone just smiling and almost crying. He tells them, "What? I do have a heart, and that little girl stole it. She's my whole world."

"I know she is honey. You're both my world. You are all. I can't believe that we made it out of the house that night, and our kitten did too. He got out on his own. You and John busted your butts to save the house, and Howard got his cleaning crew in here, and it looks better than it ever did before. I say we make a toast. Everyone, get something in your glasses." Amy tells him. They all get something to drink, and Amy says, "Here's to a whole brand new start, the love and compassion of friends and family, and to health, and being together no matter what life may throw at us." They all clink their glasses together and join in on the toast, and to them all, they know that no matter what curve balls life may throw at them, they'll always rise up out of the ashes, and come back bigger, and stronger than ever.

 **THE END**


End file.
